1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless telecommunications; and, more particularly, to a mobile multimedia system for a mobile terminal for a wireless telecommunications system.
2. Description of Related Art
Since cellular phones were first introduced in the 1980's, mobile terminals (Mobile Stations) utilized in the systems have become increasingly more complex. Initially, mobile terminals were designed primarily to provide voice telephony services, i.e., to transmit and receive voice communications. In later years, mobile terminals were developed that also included the ability to transfer user data not related to that of a voice telephone call. Such user data included, for example, data to be transferred over a dial-up networking connection initiated via a personal computer.
Currently, so-called “third generation” (3G) systems are being developed for future cellular telecommunications systems. 3G systems will combine high-speed Internet access with traditional voice communication, and will provide a user with access to Internet browsing, streaming audio/video, positioning, video conferencing and many other capabilities in addition to voice communication.
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) was established to ensure compatibility among the several 3G systems that are being developed around the world. The Universal Mobile Telephone System (UMTS) is being developed by 3GPP to provide a 3G system that includes terrestrial and satellite systems capable of delivering voice, data and multimedia anywhere in the world.
The drastically increased functionality that is being included in cellular telecommunications systems via the 3GPP standardization has placed substantial demands on the developers of mobile terminals to be used in the systems. This demand is exacerbated by the fact that a mobile terminal is a “resource scarce” environment that is limited in size, memory and power.
Traditionally, mobile terminal manufacturers have designed, fabricated and marketed substantially complete mobile terminal systems that include all the hardware and software needed for basic terminal operation as well as the software needed to provide the features and capabilities desired by the manufacturer or a particular user based on their perception of market needs. Such a design approach does not provide the flexibility to quickly adapt to rapid changes in market demands or to satisfy the diverse requirements of multiple users.
Recognizing the above inadequacies of current mobile terminal designs, commonly assigned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/359,835, filed Feb. 7, 2003, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, describes a mobile terminal platform system for a mobile terminal for a wireless telecommunications system. The mobile terminal platform system includes a mobile terminal platform assembly, comprising both software and hardware, for the mobile terminal, and which is adapted to be designed, implemented (assembled) and tested as a complete, enclosed unit separate from application software. With the mobile terminal platform assembly described in the above-referred to application, users (the term “users” as used herein includes manufacturers, end users and other customers and users) can develop or otherwise acquire their own application software and add that software to the mobile terminal platform assembly at a later time to complete the platform system. The mobile terminal platform assembly can, accordingly, be sold or otherwise transferred to a plurality of different users, each of which can complete the platform system by loading, installing and running their own application software in the assembly in order to satisfy their own particular requirements for the platform system.
An important capability of current and future mobile terminals is the provision of multimedia functionality. In existing mobile terminals having a multimedia functionality, the multimedia applications themselves are required to provide much of the functionality, and this necessitates applications that are relatively complex and difficult to develop. This requirement also makes it difficult to develop a mobile terminal having multimedia functionality that will meet the diverse desires and requirements of multiple users.
There is, accordingly, a need for a mobile multimedia system for a mobile terminal for a wireless telecommunications system that permits the easy creation of powerful multimedia applications and that is capable of enabling multimedia applications that will meet the diverse needs of a plurality of users.